


Coming of Age

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyeong celebrates his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "Su-Yeong and Yeong-ha being buddies. Just their friendship in whatever way you want to spotlight it."

When Hong Suyeong turned nineteen, the older pros took him out drinking. They ordered several pitchers of OB, poured him a tall glass and told him to chug. 

Suyeong made a face at the taste. "Why do you enjoy drinking this stuff?"

Ilhwan grinned at him. "Keep drinking, and you'll find out," he said and poured him another very full glass.

After less than half an hour, Suyeong's face was bright red. Some of the older pros tried to pinch his cheeks, and scowling, he batted their hands away. "Hey, hey, I'm nineteen! I'm an adult! I deserve a little respect!"

At that moment, Yeongha pressed an ice-cold bottle of soju against his cheek. "Oh? If you're an adult, you should drink like an adult."

Suyeong bristled. He grabbed the bottle and set it down on the table with a loud clatter. "Bring it on!"

Yeongha very solemnly called for a shot glass, then filled it to the rim with the clear liquid. Suyeong spilled more than half the soju as he unsteadily lifted the glass to his mouth. He glared around the table once then tipped his head back and drank down the shot.

The other pros banged the table and cheered as he swallowed. He gasped and exclaimed, looking at the empty shot glass, "What the hell? I can still smell the fumes from that!"

Yeongha leaned back in his seat and just smirked.

***

Two hours later, most of the pros had their heads slumped on the table, while Suyeong was muttering something about gibo and gesturing with one hand. Yeongha rested his chin in one hand as he surveyed the scene.

"And Hyeong! You should not have played that 9-14 hand against Shindou! You completely underestimated him," Suyeong told him sternly. His eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on Yeongha.

Yeongha shook his head. "We should get you home, kid, or your mother will never let me hear the end of it."

He got up to pay the bar tab, helped Suyeong stagger out of his seat, and didn't bother saying goodbye to the rest of the pros before heading outside. At the curb, he supported Suyeong with one arm, while signaling for a taxi with the other.

Suyeong's eyes were drooping as they got into the taxi. Yeongha looked at him with a smile. "I have to say, you held out pretty well. I threw up on _my_ nineteenth birthday."

"Hyeong?" Suyeong said blearily.

"What?"

"That soju stuff tastes _awful_."

Yeongha laughed. "Yes, it does. Did you have a good birthday, kid?"

"Not...a kid!" Suyeong protested, but added, "Yeah. Good birthday. Thanks."

His head dropped against Yeongha's shoulder. A little while after, there was a soft snore. Yeongha rolled his eyes, but said anyway, "Sleep well, kid."


End file.
